


Yachi’s Revenge

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Kenma is playing a videogame, and Kuroo and Yachi are having a tickle fight. Pretty much the most casual way to spend the last night before entering the new year.





	Yachi’s Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 30/12/'18.  
> Based on prompt on Tumblr.

“ _Yikes_! Geez, is this really the way you guys wanna spend your final moments of the year? Like, seriously?” Kuroo asked in this whiny tone, and Yachi giggled. 

She had been totally okay to spend New Year’s Eve at Kenma’s place together with her boyfriend. She knew how much he treasured his best friend, and if not for them, it looked like Kenma would spend the night alone. So why not have a sleepover, have a few drinks and play creepy games? If only she knew that Kuroo was this much affected by the horror genre. If only. In that case, she’d definitely have brought her camera.

Well, for now her phone would do, and she was happy to record and snap pics of each jump scare and the over exaggerated reactions from the usual cool and aloof Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Not funnyyyy!” he whined after nearly falling on his back because another - in Yachi’s opinion _mild_ \- jump scare startled him. 

“You little scaredy cat~” she teased, poking Kuroo’s side. He squeaked even worse. 

“He’s always like that,” Kenma commented. Yachi snorted, bringing her hand up to her mouth to muffle her giggles. Of course Kenma would know. 

“You guys!” Kuroo whined, but Yachi continued to tease him, and judging from the small smile on Kenma’s face, he was enjoying this as well.

“Is that true, honey? Are you always this... _scared_?” she baby-talked, and she landed her hand suddenly on his shoulder when she said the word ‘scared’ and Kuroo jerked in shock. Haha, he had turned all jumpy now. He first looked at her, mortified, but then he suddenly looked a bit scary with vengeance.

“You little...!” he said, and before Yachi knew it, Kuroo tackled her so she landed on her back, and her flailing arms accidentally knocked over the popcorn bowl. The contents were scattered over them and the floor, and Kenma dryly picked one up and ate it, without ever looking up from the TV screen where his character was still wandering around a creepy haunted forest.

“AHah! _No_! Kur-aahaha wait! I’m sohorry!” Yachi quickly apologized when she felt Kuroo attack her sides and ribs furiously with tickles. He smirked, looking totally different from the scaredy cat just now. He wiggled his fingers under her shirt and tickled her stomach mercilessly, making her squeal loudly.

“What did you saaay?” he teased with that dark smile on his face.

“Eyahaah stop! I sahahaid I’m sorry!” she cried, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off her, but he easily pried her hands off him and instead of letting go he even made things ten times worse. From straddling her waist, he moved up a little so his heavy body was sitting on her stomach, and tickled her upper ribs and armpits ruthlessly. 

With him pinning her down in this position, this gave Yachi zero chance to escape and ony little to no possibilities to move around or squirm free. She was _doomed_.

“AHAHA KENMA! Kehehenma help! Noooo Kuroohohoh!” she shrieked. Kuroo only made smoochy lips at her and winked.

“That’s what you get for teasing me, little one,” he said, making her blush like crazy. Kenma hadn’t moved or looked up from his game, simply continuing his dangerous adventure in the woods. The sounds from the game barely reached Yachi’s ears as she was busy laughing.

“I g-gihihive! I’m _dying_ haha!” Once Kuroo finally seemed satisfied, he gave her a kiss, pulled her shirt back down like a gentleman, ruffled her hair and moved off her. Phew. Yachi gasped for breath, clutching her chest. What a monster. She was sure to never call him a scaredy cat again. 

Fixing her hair, she also returned in her previous sitting position, and she cleaned up some of the popcorn by scooping them off the floor. 

“Got you good,” Kenma dryly told her flustered self, and she looked at him with a pouty face.

“No fair. You could’ve helped me,” she said. 

“You could’ve helped yourself,” Kenma replied. Wait, what? She cocked her head.

“What do you mean?” she asked. For the first time, Kenma looked away from the screen just to glance at her, and he smiled.

“What I mean is that Kuroo’s ticklish too. You deserve a revenge.” Yachi’s eyes widened. Despite the fact that he could’ve told her earlier, this was definitely good news. Of course she had hoped it before, maybe considered, but to hear the fact from the most reliable source was everything she’d wished for. Kuroo Tetsurou was ticklish. Hell yeah! But...

“But how could I...?” she started. Her boyfriend was huge, strong, she probably couldn’t ever overpower him without receiving the full blow first. 

She nervously glanced at Kuroo who was casually scrolling through his Insta- feed while enjoying a few big sips from his beer, seemingly unaware of their conversation. 

“Sit on his back first. I’ll help you once you do that,” Kenma said. Alright. That shouldn’t be too hard. Yachi moved back to where Kuroo was sitting, and she lifted herself on her knees a little so she could wrap her arms around his neck from behind. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and peeked at his phone, just in time to catch a hilarious picture of Tanaka and Nishinoya stuck together wearing a Siamese Twin- suit to their Karasuno NYE Costume Party. 

“Already forgiven me?” Kuroo asked Yachi, smiling because of the picture, and Yachi chuckled and rubbed her cheek against his face like a cat.

“Yes I did. I kind of had it coming~” she said. Kuroo laughed. His entire body felt so relaxed, this was her chance.

“But now you do too!” she chirped bravely, and with sudden hidden strength she pushed him over and jumped on his back as if she was ready for a round of bull riding.

"H-hey!” Kuroo yelped, and well yeah, bull riding it was. Kuroo began to buck and struggle to get her off him, but Yachi pinned her knees against his body to keep him in place as much as possible, and already nearly breathlessly called over to Kenma:

“Kenma, ready!” she panted.

“Kay, first the lower sides. _Don’t_ lose your balance,” Kenma warned. Steadying herself and preparing for some serious balance test, Yachi dug her fingers into Kuroo’s lower sides. The result was satisfying as hell.

“HEHEy! Yahahacchan! D-don’t you _dare_!” he hissed, but he was already totally giggly and squeaky. Yachi’s eyes widened in amazement. She had never heard his voice like this.

“Any kind of technique works if it’s his lower sides, but he’s weakest against scribbling fingers. Do it quickly, you have to weaken him or he’ll get you back before you know it,” Kenma said as if he was taking video game strategies.

“Oh l-like this?” Instead of digging into his sides, Yachi scribbled her fingers against his sides, wiggling her fingers and scratching the flesh of his sides softly without using too much pressure.

“AAAahha Kehehenma you s-shihihit! Yacchahan _stop_!” Kuroo howled. Yachi used the tactic to tickle him up and down his sides a little for variety, but his lower sides indeed seemed most effective. Kenma had done his homework.

“And now?” she asked, wobbling a little when Kuroo’s heavy thrashing almost made her fall off.

“Continue this until he’s a bit weaker. You then have a free pass to go for his underarms. He’ll pass out as soon as you tickle him there for like two minutes straight.” Yachi laughed loudly.

“ _Pass out_? Haha! Is he anywhere less ticklish?” she asked casually despite her boyfriend’s struggling and swearing through his hysterical cackling. She wanted to build up like he always did to her, not go for the kill immediately. It would ruin the fun~! 

“Less ticklish? You sure? Eh, you can tickle his neck. The lower bit, and right below that, between his shoulderblades. Just scribble your fingers there. That’s also a hit.” Yachi was already sweating and tired of pinning a very fiesty Kuroo down like this, but she was definitely going for it. He did seem less energetic in his movements, so she pushed up his shirt for better effect and tickled his back with one hand, and his neck with her other hand. 

“YAhaah- nooo! I’ll gehehet youuu! Ohoho j-just wahahait!” Kuroo’s little threats made her blush a little, but she wasn’t giving up. Not now. Things turned especially interesting when Kenma seriously paused his game so he could watch them. And Kenma never ever paused his game for whatever circumstances.

“Wanna help?” Yachi asked breathlessly, but he just shook his head and continued to watch.

“No this is your boss level,” he said. Yachi smiled, everything was like a game to Kenma and it was the cutest thing ever.

“Now go for his underarms. I’ll film it,” he said, lifting his phone. Yachi stuck out her tongue in concentration and took a deep breath. She then shoved her fingers in Kuroo’s armpits and it took her a while to find her way, but then she began to wiggle and oh the noises he made. Brilliant.

“NAAAHHHahah!” This shrieky high pitched voice, if listening blindly then no one would think it belonged to Kuroo. He threw his head back and squirmed and writhed, but Yachi used her full body weight to pin him down, and even when that wasn’t even that much, the tickling weakened him so much that it was more than enough to keep him in place. 

From her position she sadly couldn’t see the way his face actually responded to all of this, so she was very grateful that Kenma took his precious time to record Kuroo. He even snuck a little closer for a closeup of his face.

“Yeah how’s that hm, Kuro? Yacchan is beating you,” he teased. Yachi laughed, and Kenma also smiled brightly now. Kuroo’s hysterical cackling was showing the best of him but also of his best friend, and she loved it. 

“Stopstopstop I s-swehear I can’t breathe! You gohohot me!” Kuroo begged. Yachi felt remorse for a minute, and her fingers slowed down, but Kenma held up his hand.

“Did he stop when you asked him to? This guy can take much more, I swear,” he said, and he returned his game and proceeded his horror adventure. 

“Fuhuhuck Kehehenma I h-hate you- _noooohoho_!” Kuroo roared. Yachi smirked. Kenma was so right. 

“You’re right!” Kuroo was now so weak that she had all freedom to just do some freestyle tickling without needing Kenma to give instructions. And so she discovered that Kuroo’s ears were also ticklish, at least, ticklish enough to make him giggle and snort. 

She discovered that Kuroo would try to arch his back as much as he could when she tickled his lower back, now this was a good spot too. Kuroo even let out a little moan, so she quickly left the spot alone, thinking she might’ve found a spot that wasn’t just ticklish but also some kind of erogenous zone. 

And then, Kuroo was wheezing and gasping for breath, and she just needed to see his face. As risky as it was, she lifted herself off him for a moment and flipped him - not effortlessly but still easily - on his back. The smile on Kuroo’s face was brilliant. He was still chuckling and giggling breathlessly, shaking his head. A beautiful blush was spread on his lips, and he just seemed exhausted.

He aimed a hand for her, and thinking he might tickle her back already, Yachi caught it firmly and pinned it against his chest. With her free hand she reached for his tummy and clawed at it.

“GAhh! Nohoho~” Kuroo laughed tiredly. Yachi was truly echanted by his beautiful and sweet laughter. This going to end her fun with him while there was so much more to exploit, but she couldn’t help it, she just couldn’t help it: she leaned down and kissed him. 

“Hmmmhhh..” Kuroo breathed out tiredly, and she cupped his cheek lovingly and kissed him some more, not minding Kenma who was totally into his game now anyway. They kissed some more, and she smiled lovingly when Kuroo pulled back. She remained on top of him, and she moved her hand through his hair.

“Will you forgive me?” she asked, hoping this wouldn’t make him attack her with renewed vengeance now. He just smiled tiredly and gave a nod.

“Had it coming, didn’t I?” Heh, justice! She nodded proudly and gave him another kiss. She then gasped a little when Kuroo gently held her by the back of her head and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear:

“But next time when you don’t have Kenma on your side, don’t expect me to be merciful~” _Oh_. Yachi’s heart was fluttering now, but that was alright. She now knew she could practice in getting her own skills in tickle fights with Kuroo. She now knew it was possible. 


End file.
